percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter One Hundred Seven of Doom
The one hundred seventh chapter of Eternal Destiny The Archer's Hunt: Part Five Torrin ran into a deserted train station in Drudge City and decided to hide there until Apollo left. CHAPTER ONE HUNDRED SEVEN OF DOOM "Which way are we headed?" Fred asked. "Arrow compass is leading us to the Salt River," Caitlyn told him. "A pretty wide river; At its widest point, a full ten miles. It's also the only river in Songh to be under Poseidon's direct control. Nobody can get in without his express permission." "I get it," Dana said. "So that's why you had the Alphabet Alliance give Poseidon a good word, isn't it?" "Indeed," Yliaster said. "Without his permission, we'd have to go around the long way. And that would mean spending over a month just to travel ten miles at most." "And I guess Erusa's on the other side of the river?" Rune asked. Yliaster looked at him. "What do you know about Erusa?" "The fact that you said back in Drudge City that you were going there," Rune pointed out. "Other than that, just what the Alphabets said back in the competition." "Well, you're right," Yliaster said. "The Salt River marks the border between T'ragginn and Erusa. Once we cross... we're there." "With all due respect, that's good," Roy said. "Since the river's over there." Everyone leapt to the front to see the watery shores just below the horizon. They were close to their next destination, and getting closer. "Brace yourselves," Caitlyn advised. "This is going to be a bumpy ride." Indeed, when Noatak dropped onto the banks of the Salt River, it was bumpy. It felt like some unseen force was pushing them out of the river, but then they effortlessly slid into the water. "We made it!" Fred shouted. "We're in the river, just ten miles or less from Erusa!" Suddenly, the boat shook. A voice called out, "Leave this place, Logrien!" "Logrien?" Dana asked. "What's a Logrien?" Noatak shook even more upon that, and Roy fell over the side and landed in the water. Then Dana did the same. Then Fred, then Yliaster, then Rune. Caitlyn held on tightly to the side. "I'm not leaving the ship!" she shouted defiantly at whatever was forcing them from the boat. Then Noatak ''went completely upside-down and Caitlyn fell into the water as well. "There are six of you now?" the voice continued. Now that they were looking at it, they could see the speaker was a hippocampus. "Since when can a hippocampus talk?" Rune asked. "Since when can a human underwater talk?" Dana pointed out. "How are we not dead?" "Sorry about dragging you underwater," the hippocampus said. "I thought you were someone else. By way of apology, I'll answer your questions and then bring you back to your ship." Links 'Eternal Destiny' '''Previous Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Six of Doom' Next Chapter: Chapter One Hundred Eight of Doom Trivia *This chapter was written by DarkCyberWolf on 21 September 2013. *Characters met this chapter: The hippocampus, who will be named in the next chapter Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Eternal Destiny Category:Chapter Page